Gangsta
by Lumora The White
Summary: Lyla Brandon, princess of The 69'ers MC is looking to get out from under her Father's thumb, spread her wings and make a name for herself. Her knowledge of the crime world could prove beneficial as Diamondback moves in closer to Harlem and its gangster community. Shades seizes the opportunity to further his power quest, but will he lose his heart in the process? Shades/OC
1. Gangsta

**Luke Cage (Netflix Original Series) - Shades/OC**

 **Gangsta**

"Ten minutes, Ms. Brandon." The bartender relayed the message from the stage manager.

"Thanks, Chief." Lyla Brandon set her now empty glass of water down on the bartop. She glanced at the clock - 4:45pm - almost time for sound check. She rummaged around in her purse for her mirrored compact. She'd recently gotten her hair cut, and was still trying to figure out how to manage the curly mass.

Hernan "Shades" Alvarez stood in the crow's nest of Harlem's Paradise, watching the blonde at the bar. He didn't recognize Lyla at first, last week her hair was almost to her elbows, this week, she'd chopped it to a long bob, quasi-afro, just brushing her shoulders. The shorter length allowed her hair to curl tighter, which made his belt feel tighter than he remembered doing it. She'd turned to dig in her purse and he'd caught sight again of the floral tattoo peeking out from under her tank top, spilling over her shoulder. She was back for her second night to perform for the club. The first night he'd been admittedly skeptical. The girl was light, even for her mixed heritage with kinky golden blonde locks to boot. Then she opened her mouth and he almost lost his grip on the glass he was holding. If Adele had an American sister, she was Lyla Brandon.

Cottonmouth owed the girl's father a favor, but goodness it was an easy favor to repay. She was the princess of the local Motorcycle Club, infamous one percenter, The '69ers. Despite his misgivings about her cushy reputation, Lyla was fire on stage. The crowd was understandably cool at first, but by her second song, the majority of the room seemed to vibe on the incredibly intoxicating soul flowing through the microphone. Her vocal control was sick, timbre pure, with a soulful edge that had him a little hot and bothered, just thinking about it. She even brought up one of the club's regular artists to do a song. Cottonmouth invited her back because she had literally brought the house down, and she was just the opening act.

Shades glanced at the clock, 4:45pm - almost time for soundcheck. It was now or never.

Lyla pried open her compact, moving her head side to side, trying to make sure her hair fell evenly and the curls looked good.

"Perfect." Shades remarked, sliding up to her at the bar. This close to her, he could tell her eyes were green and she'd painted her lips a radiant red, her pink tongue peeking out in concentration.

Lyla gave him a sideways glance, trying to play it cool. She'd seen him standing up in Cottonmouth's private VIP area last time she'd performed. Even behind his dark sunglasses, she felt his eyes on her while she sang.

"Bold move," Shades continued, turning to fully face her, removing his dark sunglasses.

Most of Cottonmouth's entourage was extremely dangerous, plus they didn't have the MC for accountability. Hernan "Shades" Alvarez, was a person of interest for the MC because of his rumored association with the mysterious Diamondback. Rumor had it, Cottonmouth lost some of Diamondback's merchandise to the Harlem Police Dept. Shades was at Harlem's Paradise to ensure return of said merchandise and that Cottonmouth continued to be Diamondbacks top seller. Lyla was here to gather intel, and ultimately get out from under her Father's thumb. She was willing to be a gun for hire, for the right cause of course. Most people didn't look twice at her since she was a woman. Her hair helped her blend in, even if her skin was a little on the milky side.

She clipped the compact shut, tossed it back into her purse and slid off her bar stool. Lyla decided to ignore him for the moment, hoping he would lose interest and go away. As much as she wanted to complete her mission, she found herself dangerously attracted to the man instead of scared shitless. Daddy told her to play it safe with the men at the club. She was feeling a rebellious streak coming on.

Shades sighed internally. What did he expect, he'd whip off his Ray Bans and she'd fall wantonly into his arms? "Suits you." He confirmed, reaching up to fix a curl she'd missed settling back into place. Fortunately, Lyla had been well trained to defend herself. She reacted, grabbing his wrist, stopping him just short of touching her. The touch sent a jolt of electricity through her arm, straight to her core. She held onto his wrist, as he took a step closer to her. He was impressed; she had great reflexes and a tough grip. "Just one out of place, sweetness." Lyla searched his eyes for a moment. He seemed so intense, maybe that was why he wore the shades all the time to conceal his dangerous gaze. There didn't seem to be any intent on harming her, so she let go. Shades moved the curl back across her side part so it blended in with the rest of her hair. "What, no thank you?" He quipped, leaning back against the bar top.

Lyla smirked, deciding to have a little fun with him. Why not? She was in Harlem's Paradise, surrounded by a world that barely accepted her existence. It might be nice to have someone in her corner. Might keep the other men at bay. Bonus. She took a step closer, getting in his space. "Thank you." She spoke softly, then leaned up and placed a feather kiss to his cheek, lingering just enough to feel him shiver. She leaned away slowly, and he reacted, turning his head so his lips almost brushed hers. She could smell the menthol of the cigarette he'd recently had, not the alcohol she'd expected to. Not drinking, still hitting on her. Still looking good in the protection department. She flashed him her best, ' _You want me and I know it_ ,' smile and headed for the stage.

Shades couldn't believe his luck. It'd been work to get there, but he'd at least gotten close to her, even got her to kiss _him._ He turned to watch Lyla put in her in-ear monitors. She flashed a brilliant smile to the girls singing back up, causing his chest to tighten. What did he have to do to get her to smile at him like that?

"How we looking today, ladies?" She asked, giving them a wave. Rehearsal had gone really well, so she had great expectations. They both giggled and gave her a thumbs up.

Shades snuck a look at the setlist posted on the backstage wall. Her three song set was anything but safe. Lady Gaga, Kimbra, and Adele was a pretty tough line up for even an experienced singer. Maybe he'd wait for her backstage. No, that made him look like a groupie. Contrary to popular belief, Hernan "Shades" Alvarez was anything but a groupie. He liked the view from the crow's nest better anyway, so with shades back in place, he returned to his perch upstairs.

Lyla swallowed hard. Doing a Lady Gaga song was going to be a huge risk. Of course she'd reworked the instruments to be more fitting for the Harlem club, no cheesy dance vibe in sight. She was inspired by watching Gaga do a rendition of "Hair" on a talk show in France. She did the song very simply, just her and the keyboard. Tonight, Lyla was adding saxophone, electric guitar and a trap set. She only did the chorus twice, not the upteem million repeats of Gaga's original. She focused more on getting the verses out there and the song taking its meaning from the struggle of identity and the freedom found in that identity. Something Harlem could definitely relate to. To her surprise, the band loved it. They all brought their flavor and style and the song really came together. She settled at the piano and signaled to Clarence on the sax.

Shades didn't recognize the song at first, but then he heard the chorus and was transported back to the car he'd stolen in Chicago, late 2011. The car had a Lady Gaga CD, _Born This Way,_ stuck in the dash, and try as he might, he couldn't get it unstuck. Of course, the radio antenna didn't work, so he was stuck with Gaga until he ditched it for another ride back to New York. He didn't mind Gaga's voice, but her music was a little too bubblegum for his taste. This version was soulful, highlighting the band and the flavor of the club expertly.

The next two numbers, _Two Way Street by Kimbra_ and _Rumour Has It by Adele,_ were done true to their original feels, which seemed to suit the club's atmosphere just fine.

"What a diamond in the rough, eh?" Cottonmouth had joined him at the railing. Cornell had noticed the enforcer taking a special interest in Harlem's Paradise's newest song bird.

Shades leaned back, stretching his neck, resettling his suit coat on his shoulders. He glanced sideways at Cottonmouth, cocking an eyebrow, feigning indifference.

"Awww, don't pretend like you don't want her." Cottonmouth scoffed. "She's gorgeous. Love the haircut, really suits her."

"Yeah, it does." Shades replied, leaning forward on the railing again.

Lyla chanced a look up to VIP area, Shades leaned against the railing, and to her surprise, Cottonmouth had joined him. They were almost done with "Rumour Has It." She decided to sing the bridge right to them.

 _All of these words whispered in my ear  
Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear  
Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it  
People say crazy things  
Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it  
Just 'cause you heard it_

She turned to face the band for the final chorus and ending just to make sure everything was tight. She could feel Shades' gaze on her back, so she might have swayed her hips a little more than usual, just for fun.

Shades watched as Lyla placed her microphone back on its stand. She turned to the band, giving them praise and a few corrections for tonight.

She turned to the two backup singers, "Let's run the 'Rumors' to get the timing." She ran the chorus just her and the girls at the piano for a few moments, helping them to get into sync with the syncopated rhythm. "Great work ladies. See you at 8, thank you."

"Thank you, Sy. The mix is great, you rock!" She waved to the sound man and DJ at the back of the room. He gave her a thumbs up.

Cottonmouth signaled to the stage manager to send Lyla upstairs to him and Shades. "Ms. Brandon, Mr. Stokes is requesting your presence." The stage manager informed her, as she removed her in-ear monitors. She glanced up to where the two men were still standing, Cottonmouth raised his hand in a beckoning gesture. A tiny finger of fear slid down her spine. She grabbed her purse from beside the piano and followed one of Cottonmouth's henchmen up the staircase to VIP.

Cornell Stokes wasn't a man to mess with. If you crossed him, you most likely ended up dead. Same thing could be said for her father. Being the daughter of an Outlaw MC President had its perks.

"Told your Daddy I'd give you a shot." Cottonmouth said when she reached his office. "I guess you took that shot seriously, my dear. You do not disappoint!" He smiled, sitting on the edge of his desk, motioning her forward. Shades hovered in the corner, watching the exchange.

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes." Lyla gave him a nod, settling in the chair he'd indicated for her. "I'm grateful for the opportunity. Life in the MC doesn't always allow me to express my creativity." She mused.

"We are grateful you agreed to continue to sing for us, love." Cottonmouth remarked, "I think we've got a great thing going here." He leaned forward, "I think we need to sit down with Pappa and see about extending your contract."

Lyla smiled at that, "That sounds like a plan, Mr. Stokes. My father will be here tonight, of course." She glanced at Shades to see his reaction. Nothing. Well, the sunglasses did help his case.

Cottonmouth shifted a little uneasily, "Of course, with you performing and all." He swallowed, "How many 69'ers should we expect this evening?"

Lyla smiled, there it was. She wanted to see if he had spoken with her father. Obviously not. "Oh, just the inner circle of the Brooklyn Charter." She glanced at Shades again, he was grinning, actually smiling, teeth and everything. The bastard.

"Wonderful," Cottonmouth tried to sound happy, but the sour note in his voice only confirmed her suspicion. Cottonmouth was getting his guns from another source. Most likely that source was Diamondback. Her father wasn't going to be happy. "You are welcome to stay up here, away from the crowd. I can have whatever you would like sent up from the kitchen."

Lyla waved him off, "That really isn't necessary." She started gathering her purse that she'd dropped at her feet, quickly checking her phone. One missed call. Daddy. "I usually just hang with the band and-"

"I insist," Shades stepped forward, "join me this evening." He smirked, offering his hand to her.

Lyla frowned. Her father wouldn't be pleased to find out she refused such a personal invitation from Shades. Reluctantly she took his hand, which he tucked in the crook of his arm, leading her out of Cottonmouth's office.

"You two kids have fun," Cottonmouth encouraged, just before Shades shut the door behind them.

"My dress and heels are downstairs. So is my band," Lyla began heading for the exit, "Look, I appreciate the invitation Mr. Alvarez but-"

"Shades." He corrected, settling in an oversized chair. He didn't seem to be the slightest concerned that she wanted to flee his presence.

"Shades," Lyla sighed, "Sorry." She shouldered her purse.

Shades just gave her a single nod. Then he removed his shades for a moment so she could see his eyes, and leaned forward. "Either you can go back downstairs and take your chances with the bass player who's been talking about getting you alone since you last played, or…" He put his shades back on and leaned back, placing his arm on the back of the chair, pointedly highlighting the empty space beside him, "You can hang out here where I can protect you."

Lyla rocked back on her heels for a moment, watching him sit there all satisfied with his self-promoting logic. How could the man actually know that? She wasn't going to be pushed around, told to sit down and look pretty. "I'll take my chances." Then she fled.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Welcome to the fabulous world of Luke Cage brought to life by Netflix. The character, Shades, always intrigued me. When I found out Theo Rossi (who also played "Juice" on Sons of Anarchy) was portraying the character, I knew I had to watch it._

 _I wasn't disappointed! I really liked Luke Cage when he appeared in Jessica Jones last year. I was completely stoked when I heard Luke Cage would be getting its own spotlight series._

 _Gangsta - Kehlani - This song is usually associated with the ship 'Shady Mariah' but I have a hard time shipping them, even though Theo himself is captaining the ship. The age gap, not to mention Shades is a psychopath, and a master manipulator. It wouldn't surprise me if he uses Mariah up and tosses her away on his quest for power. I could be completely wrong, but that's the beauty of fanfiction, folks._

 _I hope you enjoy Lyla Brandon as much as I do. She's a spitfire, much more gutsy than I could ever be._

 _I would love to hear what you think, and what you'd like to see happen between Lyla and our main man, Shades._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	2. Distraction

**Luke Cage (Netflix Original Series) Shades/OC**

 **Gangsta**

Previously…

 _Shades just gave her a single nod. Then he removed his shades for a moment so she could see his eyes, and leaned forward. "Either you can go back downstairs and take your chances with the bass player who's been talking about getting you alone since you last played, or…" He put his shades back on and leaned back, placing his arm on the back of the chair, pointedly highlighting the empty space beside him, "You can hang out here where I can protect you."_

 _Lyla rocked back on her heels for a moment, watching him sit there all satisfied with his self-promoting logic. How could the man actually know that? She wasn't going to be pushed around, told to sit down and look pretty. "I'll take my chances." Then she fled._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Distraction**

Once back downstairs, she headed straight for her dressing room and locked the door. She texted her father with a message saying she went on at 8:30 and Cottonmouth wasn't expecting the MC. She changed quickly for fear of what Shades had said coming to fruition with her bassist. She was slipping on her heels when a knock sounded at her door. "Yeah, just a second." One last glance in the mirror, and she went over to the door, wrenching it open. As fate would have it, the bass player, Jordie, stood there holding a drink.

"H-hey L-Lyla." He stammered. "Got you your favorite. Jack, straight up." He held the drink up for her to take. Her electric guitar player passed the pair in the hallway, giving Lyla a sympathetic look.

Lyla made a face. "Uh, thanks but no thanks Jordie." She sighed, "I don't drink before I go on stage." She gave him a smile, then pushed past him into the hallway that led back out to the main room, praying he'd get the hint and not follow her. No dice.

"Oh, right. Sorry Lyla." He set the drink down and followed after her. "Maybe we could just chill someplace," He placed a hand on her shoulder once they reached the main room. "Just you and me, for a bit," He swallowed nervously, "Y-you know, before we play?"

God damn it. That bastard was actually telling the truth. "I'm sorry Jordie, but I've been invited upstairs." Lyla glanced up to see Shades leaning on the railing, watching them with a dangerous look on his face.

Jordie followed her eyes, "Really?" He asked, then understanding dawned on his features. "Oh, yeah. Makes sense." He heaved a sigh, "Sorry, Lyla."

"Hey, forget about it okay?" Lyla waved him off. She put a hand on his shoulder, glancing up at Shades. He wasn't alone at the railing anymore. He was shaking his head at whatever the beautiful cocktail waitress was whispering in his ear. "We're all good." She reassured Jordie. Shades took a step away from the woman and returned his attention to the floor below. Interesting. "See you in a few to rock this place, okay?"

Jordie smiled at that, "Hell yeah."

Lyla let go of his shoulder, and continued upstairs. Before she could open the door to the private lounge, the cocktail waitress she'd seen earlier with Shades, burst through the door. "Mr. Stokes is gonna hear about this!" She yelled. Seeing Lyla standing there she added, "I'd leave this one be, he's not in the mood for business right now."

Lyla just shrugged her shoulders, "Men," and rolled her eyes. The girl huffed and went down the staircase. Lyla shook her head. What was she getting herself into? She went through the open door to find Shades, downing the contents of a glass in one go. "Easy there, tiger." She quipped, pulling the door shut. "Party hasn't even started yet."

Shades' breath hitched at the sight of her. He'd almost forgotten to breathe when he saw her emerge from the hallway and walk out on the floor, but having her this close put his self control to the test. He let his eyes travel from head to toe, drinking in the beautiful creature before him. Her black dress was simple, but elegant, hugging her in all the right places.

"Most women don't even say two words to me." Shades confessed, setting the glass down. "But you," His eyebrows rose with a shake of his head, "You don't seem to have that problem."

Lyla scoffed, "When you're the only daughter of the President of the Mother Charter of most notorious one percenter MC in New York, you tend not to fear people." She set her purse down on the table by the door. "No matter how mysterious or powerful they are."

Shades seem to consider this, "Fair enough." He mused, offering her a glass. Water.

"Did you tell Jordie to bring me a Jack, straight up?" She asked, taking the glass from him.

Shades smiled, "Now why would I do that?" His tone light and playful. Lyla frowned. If he'd set that kid up for failure, or encouraged him….He sighed, settling back down in the oversized chair, "No, the little bastard fucked that up all on his own."

"Sounds about right." She relented, taking sip of water.

"I told her to get lost." Shades assured her, nodding towards the door, referencing the gift sent from Cottonmouth.

"What," Lyla scoffed, "You tell her you're already spoken for?" She leaned against the railing.

Shades smirked, "Something like that." He stood up and joined her at the railing, his breath tickling the back of her neck, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

Lyla threw her head back and barked a laugh. "Did you take off your shades, get yourself a little 'look-see' before you sent her packing?" She knocked back the rest of her glass, stepping out of his quasi-embrace.

"Didn't need to." Shades remarked, his smirk spreading into a smile as he plucked the glass from her hand, setting it down on the table beside the sofa.

Lyla glanced at the clock, 7:20pm. It was almost time for her to head downstairs and meet the MC. She reached for her phone in the hidden pocket of her dress, only to come up empty. She whirled around to find Shades settled back on the sofa, scrolling through her phone.

"Tell Daddy about Mr. Stokes' proposal did we?" He turned phone to show her the screen with her text.

 ** _I go on at 8:30_**

 ** _S getting his toys from another brand_**

 ** _bring the clan_**

 ** _H personally invited me to VIP_**

 ** _See you soon xo_**

Lyla saw red, she charged forward, trying to snatch the phone from his grasp. "You don't have the right-" He held it just out of reach, causing her to sit down next to him on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around her instantly, holding her in place while he spoke directly into her ear.

"Oh but I do, sweetness." Shades said, his voice deadly. "I'm here to make sure Diamondback is happy with Harlem and Mr. Stokes' operation runs perfectly." He leaned back a little to gauge her reaction. She seemed more angry than scared. He decided to show her he didn't mean her any harm and gave her the phone back. "Here."

Lyla took the phone back, tucking it back into her pocket. She studied him for a moment, deciding to stay where she was. Instead of turning away from him, she leaned in and smoothed the edge of his collar with her fingertips. She watched as he swallowed and shifted his hips a bit, shrugging his shoulders slightly. He was affected by her nearness, she was sure of it. Truth be told she was greatly affected by his nearness, too. Flash images of him touching her, kissing her, calling her name had her body itching for release. Her time in the crime world taught her that desire and attraction were often stronger than money or even power. If you could become irresistible to someone, they would do almost anything for you. She decided to take a chance, he had given her phone back after all.

Shades was having trouble not just pulling her to him and kissing her senseless. He watched as she didn't shrink away from him, but actually reached out and touched him. Then she did the damndest thing. She reached up and took off his shades..

Lyla could thank her mother for the boldness coursing through her veins in this moment. She reached up and took off Shades' sunglasses, setting them gently on the coffee table in front of them. Then she leaned in again and met his heated gaze with her own.

"What are you so afraid of?" Lyla hardly recognized her own voice as the one that spoke. Shades looked at her with hooded eyes mixed with lust, angst and apprehension.

Well, she was a pistol, he'd give her that. No woman had ever dared remove the shades before. For some crazy reason, he'd let her. She was a part of the crime world already, maybe she was used to looking past a man's gravest sins. "Jesus," He swore. "You don't do subtle do you?" He smoothed a few fingers along her collarbone, feeling her quiver slightly under his touch.

Lyla smirked, "Not really my strong suit." She cocked an eyebrow as if to say, _You gonna answer the question?_

Shades smirked, shifting in his seat to pull her closer to him. He smoothed his hand up her arm to trace the floral pattern spilling out over her shoulder. "Not finding out if we can fan this spark into flame."

Oh he was good. She knew he knew that, plus deep down she was scared shitless by the way she felt. She'd seen it many times with guys in the club. They'd find a nice girl, bring her into the life and they'd both hit this 'Oh Shit' moment. _Oh shit, what did I sign up for? Oh shit, is this really what I want? Oh shit, can I really walk away from this?_ Happened all the time. She'd counseled many Old Ladies and MC members through this very moment. Could she survive herself? For once in her life, Lyla didn't have a reply, so she just waited for him to say or do something next.

Shades brought his hand up to cup the side of her face, smoothing some curls away from her cheek, "You are beautiful, and…" He breathed, "dangerous." He let the word hang between them. That's exactly what this was, dangerous. He slowly closed the distance between them, barely brushing his lips with hers. She let out whimper, biting her lip, hands coming up to clutch the front of his suit coat. He smirked at her reaction, pulling her more fully into his lap. "I've got you, baby." He murmured, finally covering her mouth with his. She opened for him and he deepened the kiss easily, devouring every inch she gave him.

They broke for air and Shades rested his forehead against Lyla's listening to her ragged breathing. He pressed open mouth kisses down her jaw to her throat, bucking his hips up a little, showing her his desire for her.

Lyla's head was swimming, she was definitely lost in his touch, the uncertainty of their circumstances fading away with the warmth of his embrace.

Shades pressed a kiss to her ear and traced his tongue along the outer shell of it. "Almost time to let you go." She nodded, her grip on his suit coat tightened. "You gonna save some of that pretty singing for me later, sweetness?" He was little breathless. Good to know she wasn't the only one getting her world rocked. Was she ready to just jump into bed with him? On one hand he was dangerous, mysterious, unknown, almost verifiably a cold blooded killer. On the other, he had offered her protection, which while being on the fringes of MC territory was nice. Oh, and he was was incredibly intoxicating to boot.

Before she could reply, someone cleared their throat behind them, at the now open door.

"Lyla," Her father stood in the doorway.

At the sound of her father's voice, Lyla suddenly felt very sober. Instead of jumping away like a guilty child, she calmly reached for Shade's sunglasses and gently placed them back on his face. Then she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, like they'd been doing this for years, not minutes. Then she stood up and smoothed her dress, clearing her throat, "Hi Daddy."

Shades thought that if this was how it was going to end, it wasn't half bad. At least he'd had the pleasure of kissing that beautiful creature. She wasn't what he'd expected when he'd first saw her at the bar tonight. He thought he could lure upstairs with a few sweet nothings, have his way with her and send her back to Brooklyn. She was so much more than he bargained for. Watching her maintain her composure under the pressure of her kingpin father only made him want her more. He calculated that Daddy's love for daughter and daughter's budding attraction for him would cancel each other out and he'd at least get out alive. Probably.

"Hey, baby." Miles Brandon stepped forward and helped his daughter fluff out her hair and get it back in order for the stage. Four other men appeared behind him, all in biker gear. "You are gorgeous, Ly."

"Thank you." Lyla gushed, then she turned to Shades, motioning for him to join them at the door. "Daddy, this is Shades."

Understanding crowned Miles' features. What almost looked like pride crossed his face, "Miles Brandon," He extended his hand for Shades to take.

Shades stepped up and took Miles' hand, shaking it firmly. "Pleasure."

Miles nodded. "Likewise." Then turned to his daughter. "Don't you go on in a few minutes, baby?"

Lyla's eyes widened in panic, pulling out her phone. 8:15. "Shit! I haven't even had time to warm up!"

"Don't worry, they won't start without you." Miles' insisted, motioning for one of the guys to go talk to the stage manager.

"Oh you're warmed up alright." Shades murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

Lyla gave him the finger behind her back, pretending to stretch her back and fluff her hair.

He smirked, thankful for the shades to hide the amusement dancing in his eyes. He stepped back, offering her his arm, "There's a staircase that leads to a catwalk that will get you backstage in less than five minutes." Lyla looked a little conflicted, could she trust herself to go off somewhere alone with him after just letting him get so close to her?

"Great thinking, kid." Miles' approved. Shades frowned. This man was pushing his limits and he damn well knew it. "We'll go find a place downstairs to enjoy the show. Break a leg, baby." He leaned in a kissed her full on the mouth. Shades knew this was a traditional custom among biker gangs, showed affection, but ultimately possession. The kiss, combined with the numerous pet names had Shades itching to blow the guy's head off. He was just her father, but good God it made him sick to see the man so affectionate towards her.

"Miles Brandon." Cottonmouth arrived from his office. He stepped forward to shake the MC leader's hand. "Why don't you make yourselves comfortable up here in VIP?" He looked around at the motley crue before him, "Great view of the stage, and we can also mix a little business into this fine evening as well."

The men all grinned. Miles' nodded. "You've got yourself a deal, Stokes." VIP meant free booze and pussy.

"Better get a move on, baby." Mile's gave her a wink. She'd done well by getting a regular gig at the club and getting personally involved with Shades. She was currently 2 for 2. Not bad.

Lyla nodded, "Okay, see ya'll after my set." With that Shades led her off towards the backstage corridor and catwalk.

The door into the secret corridor opened inward, so it was no surprise that when it closed behind them, Shades shoved her up against it. "Listen to me, Lyla." He stripped off his shades so she could see his eyes again. "Cottonmouth is just a small fish in a very large pond. Don't let your father throw his net out just for him."

Lyla wasn't surprised by the warning. She knew what a war between the MC and Cottonmouth would mean. Diamondback might actually have to visit the place instead of just sending his enforcer. "What, no 'you're in way over your head, doll'?" She teased. She'd half expected him to tell her to run and never look back. Shit was going to go down tonight. She had a feeling that if they got into bed with Cottonmouth, they should do so with Diamondback's blessing. Shades could ensure that.

Shades just scoffed. "I'm serious." He pressed her harder against the door, shaking her a little.

"So am I." Lyla stared directly into his eyes, chin lifting a little in defiance. "Set it up."

Shades smirked, "That's my girl." Then he leaned in and covered her mouth with his again. This time he took what he wanted, plunging his tongue between her lips, drawing a moan from deep inside her chest. "Let's get you to your gig, sweetness."

Lyla's head was spinning. The biggest worry was how to get word to her father that the MC needed to meet with Diamondback and not just Cottonmouth. Shades was right, Cottonmouth was small time, the MC needed alliances that ran deeper than just little ol' Harlem. She could handle her relationship with Shades. He might be an extremely intelligent and absolutely dangerous man, but he was still just a man.

They descended the back staircase in record time, Shades lifting her up over the velvet rope so she wouldn't catch her heels. He set her down and pulled her to him just before they reached the backstage door, back into the shadows. "Now, go do your thing, baby." He drawled, "I'll take care of everything else." He tucked her hand into his arm and led her to where the band was gathered backstage. "Mr. Stokes offers his apologies." Shades spoke up, and the band quieted down, turning to face the newly arrived pair. "Ms. Brandon is going to be joining us here at the club as a full time rotating artist."

The group cheered, one of the background singers, Rita, rushed forward and gave Lyla a hug. "I'm so happy for you Ms. Lyla!" She gushed. "You're the best singer I've ever worked with."

"Ditto," Jordie agreed. "Kick ass arranger to boot." He winked and went to get his instrument.

"5 Minutes to curtain people, 5 minutes!" The stage manager shouted, entering the space like a hurricane, which got everyone moving; grabbing instruments and checking makeup and hair for a final time.

"Thank you, 5." Lyla replied with a few others from the group. Shades cocked an eyebrow. "Theatre thing." She explained. He didn't speak. Lyla glanced around, suddenly realizing he must feel very out of place. The flurry of performers and staff was pretty overwhelming, even for her. "Think you can help me for a moment?" She asked loud enough so others could hear around them, accepting the in-ear monitors and battery pack Jordie handed her. Jordie had done this for her last time, maybe that was why he'd gotten the idea she'd like to be alone with him. Shades took the battery pack while she settled the earbuds in her ears. She plugged the cord into the top of the pack. "All set," She smiled, then she leaned forward and spoke directly into his ear, "Can you clip this to my bra please?"

Shades almost asked her to repeat herself. She leaned away from him, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks as she turned around, exposing her back to him. She reached around and started to undo the zipper on the side of her dress. Shades quickly tucked the pack under his chin and covered her hands with his own. He made quick work of the zipper, exposing her smooth skin to his gaze. His pulse sped up to match his heavy breath as he smoothed his hand along her back, finding her bra strap. He took note of the black lace as he clipped the pack so it sat flush against her back, very sexy. Lyla routed the cord so it was comfortable and wouldn't snag while she played piano. Then Shades zipped her dress back up, turning her to face him.

"Thank you." She murmured. Shades nodded, stepped back and brought her knuckles up to his lips.

Then he was gone.

* * *

 _Dearest Reader,_

 _Hello lovely!_

 _Thank you for taking the time to stop by and read!_

 _Shades seems to be controlling his desire for Lyla so far...let's see how long he can hold out! Will he just take her and leave her? Or is there more to this attraction than he wants to admit? We shall see..._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	3. Two Way Street

**Luke Cage (Netflix Original) Shades/OC**

 **Gangsta**

 _Previously..._

 _Shades almost asked her to repeat herself. She leaned away from him, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks as she turned around, exposing her back to him. She reached around and started to undo the zipper on the side of her dress. Shades quickly tucked the pack under his chin and covered her hands with his own. He made quick work of the zipper, exposing her smooth skin to his gaze. His pulse sped up to match his heavy breath as he smoothed his hand along her back, finding her bra strap. He took note of the black lace as he clipped the pack so it sat flush against her back, very sexy. Lyla routed the cord so it was comfortable and wouldn't snag while she played piano. Then Shades zipped her dress back up, turning her to face him._

" _Thank you." She murmured. Shades nodded, stepped back and brought her knuckles up to his lips._

 _Then he was gone._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Two Way Street**

Once outside the club, Shades pulled out his phone, putting a call into Diamondback. He knew he would miss the first song, but he didn't want to take time to do this later. He needed to make sure Diamondback had the MC's back when talk turned toward business tonight with Cottonmouth. He also needed a breath of fresh air to keep himself in control. That woman had awoken something inside him that he thought he'd slaughtered and buried years ago.

"The MC are at HP." Shades informed his Boss.

"Good." Diamondback said, "Get them involved in our efforts in Brooklyn and Jersey. We need them to steer clear of Harlem."

"Will do." Shades answered.

The call was disconnected.

Shades took a deep breath of crisp New York evening air. After texting Lyla's phone, he returned to the ballroom, hoping he was able to see at least the last song. He entered the room to find Lyla standing center stage, microphone in her hand as she signaled for the pianist and drummer to begin. Her eyes lit up when she found him just inside the side door. He continued around the outside of the crowd, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She started to sing as he ascended the staircase back to his favorite spot to watch her perform.

 _I feel the four become five  
And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting  
For you to walk down the boulevard  
And to take me, take me, take me  
But the moment you appear  
You wake me, wake me, wake me  
Out of the slumbers of my head  
From the slums of loneliness._

 _And there's no conspiracy  
Behind the way two hearts meet  
When love is a two way street  
(Love is a two way street)  
And I think I'm ready  
To let you get under my skin  
I can't make you fall for me  
(Love is a two way street)_

Cottonmouth watched as Shades reappeared after the first song. He wondered if he'd just gotten caught up watching the performance from backstage, or if he'd slipped away and contacted Diamondback about the MC. Cornell may seem a little green to the enforcer, but he wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't a coincidence that Shades was pursuing a member of the MC.

Shades leaned against a pillar a few paces back from the railing, giving Councilwoman Dillard who'd arrived to enjoy the night's' festivities a nod. Being a city official didn't stop her from enjoying her cousin's not quite legal club. Lord knew, she wasn't squeaky clean herself. She gave him a tight smile, and turned her attention back to the stage.

Lyla watched as Shades exchanged pleasantries with Councilwoman Dillard. Maybe she could get a foot in the door with Mariah, actually put her political science degree to use. Two Way Street was very well received by the audience. She'd chosen to showcase Clarence, the sax player on it. He did a fabulous job.

"Clarence Sanford on the alto saxophone, ladies and gentlemen." She spoke into the microphone, letting the applause drown out her worry over tonight's afterglo.

"Such a pleasure to be back in Harlem's Paradise tonight." She addressed the audience. "Special thanks to Mr. Stokes for his confidence in me and for this wonderful opportunity." Everyone cheered, and Cottonmouth stood to waive at the crowd. "You're in a for a real treat tonight." She winked, lowering her voice a bit, "Saadiq in the house!" She stepped back, letting the house cheer for the regular house performer and kicked off _Rumour Has It._

"She's quite the little songstress." Miles' Brandon stepped up beside Shades.

Shades glanced sideways at the man. "Flawless," He nodded.

Miles laughed. "Ah, man of few words, eh?" He turned and studied the mysterious man for a moment. "Your reputation precedes you, Mr. Alvarez."

"Shades." He corrected, adjusting his glasses.

"Right." Miles' chuckled. "Shades." He cleared his throat. "I've got a proposal for Diamondback for Brooklyn and Queens. We'll leave Harlem alone as long as my daughter has protection."

Shades smirked. "Diamondback thinks that would be wise."

Miles cocked his head to the side. "You've already spoken to him regarding the MC?"

Shades gave Miles' one nod, his eyes still on the stage. Lyla was killing it. "Tomorrow, Brooklyn South Pier, slip 99. 8 o'clock." With that he stepped forward, leaning on the railing again, watching Lyla finish up her set.

A few minutes later, Miles shook Cottonmouth's hand, gathered his men and descended the stairs to the main floor. Cottonmouth at least seemed relieved. All pieces were still in place. This time tomorrow the MC would officially be occupied elsewhere.

Shades felt himself relax for the first time that night. He pushed off the railing and headed down the back staircase, straight for Lyla's dressing room. Everything was falling artfully in place. Now for the big finish.

* * *

"Thank you," Lyla placed her microphone back on its stand and exited the stage.

Saadiq stood backstage, waiting for Lyla and her band to tear down a few elements. "Another great set Ly." He held out his hand, bringing her in for a bro style hug. He knew she was just a New York kid caught in the crosshairs of the same shit Harlem natives dealt with everyday. Playing Harlem's Paradise was a good gig, but he knew she was ultimately a pawn in her father's game.

"Thanks, 'Diq." She gave him a smile and continued on. She put up her gear and sincerely thanked each member of the band. At least she wasn't full of herself. He wasn't sure if he could tolerate a needy, arrogant chick opening for him. She was just a musician trying to do her thing where she could. Here they knew her as Lyla Brandon, kick ass singer. He ventured she was known in other parts of New York as the Princess of the 69'ers MC.

Lyla exited the backstage area and found her father and MC brothers waiting outside her dressing room. "There she is!" Tony, one of the bikers shouted. Her father stepped forward and wrapped her up in a big hug.

Shades arrived at the bottom of the stairs and carefully opened the door, surveying his surroundings. Lyla's dressing room was just around the corner, full of bikers from the sounds of it. He stepped casually into the shadowed corner before the length of hallway that held Lyla's dressing room and waited.

"We are so proud of you, baby." Miles gushed, kissing her again. "You want to come home with us to celebrate?" The guys cheered in agreement.

Lyla held up her hand to speak. "That would sound incredible, if I hadn't just rehearsed all day and did a set." All the guys groaned. But they understood. "I think I'm just going to enjoy the music and then get some sleep."

 _Not if I have anything to say about it, sweetness._ Shade thought as he heard Lyla let her family down easy.

"Okay, baby." Miles relented. "Remember we're just a stone's throw away if you need us."

"Yes, Daddy." Lyla murmured, stepping up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Each brother hugged her as they left. Once they were gone, she turned and went into the dressing room. She sank down on the vanity bench and stripped off her heels. She went behind the dressing screen and began taking off her dress. A soft knock sounded on the door.

"It's open!" She shouted assuming it was one of the girls asking to borrow something for their nightly trip upstairs. She wiggled out of her dress and threw it over the screen to hang up later. The door opened and shut. Then She heard the lock click. _Oh shit._ Her gut clenched. She drew her revolver from her thigh holster and took a deep breath. Then she stepped out from behind the screen prepared to fire at whoever was stupid enough to come in and lock the door behind them.

Shades emerged from his hiding place after the MC left. He entered Lyla's dressing room and locked the door behind him for safe measure. He heard her curse under her breath and about shit himself when she popped out from behind the screen, gun drawn. "Easy, baby." Shades murmured, hands up by his ears. A smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He shouldn't have startled her. Though, getting her to react was half the fun.

"You cocky son of a bitch!" Lyla shouted, lowering her weapon, chest heaving.

Shades took note of her sexy ensemble. Matching black lace bra, panties and thigh high stockings paired with her thigh holster really had engine revving. "Guilty." Shade drawled, striding forward.

"What were you thinking?" Lyla chided, "I could have shot you!"

Shades disarmed her, setting the gun on the dressing table. "But you didn't." He smiled, taking her hand, sitting her down on the small sofa in the corner of the room.

"Shades," She swiveled a little, showing him her back where he'd clipped the in-ear battery pack. "Please?"

Shades knelt down and unclipped the battery pack, pressing a soft kiss to her skin, hands hot against her bare back. He almost continued, but her shivering from cold rather than his nearness made him stop. He stood and placed the pack on her dressing table next to her earbuds. He leaned against it. "Did you walk?" He asked.

Lyla scoffed, "What if I want to stay?" She challenged, getting up and striding to back behind the dressing screen. "Maybe pick me up a nice, talk drink at the bar."

"15 minutes?" He ignored her outburst. Shades grit his teeth. She was teasing him, just to see if she could tie him up in knots. It was working, but she didn't need to know that.

Lyla sighed, pulling on a simple black t shirt before shimmying into her favorite tailored dark skinnies. She pulled on and zipped up her low heeled black leather ankle boots and slid on her custom fit moto jacket. She re-emerged from behind the screen to check her hair and makeup.

Shades' glasses were gone, his bare gaze startling her. Somehow he looked more dangerous with the glasses off, than on. She almost tripped on the vanity stool, but managed to sit gracefully on it and not face plant into the vanity top. His gaze on her felt like fire as she leaned in and pouted at the mirror. Her red lip stain was fully intact and her hair game was completely on fleek. Thank God for small favors. She gave 'shadeless' Shades a smile in the mirror, laughing to herself at her own humor. It had been a long night.

He gave her a once over. He preferred the dress, but her jeans and leather jacket fit really well, showing off her curves sinfully. Without her high heels, she only came to his nose, which was a surprise since he wasn't that tall himself.

Lyla secured the revolver in her purse and turned off the lamp behind the screen. Coming around the screen again, she found him he holding his coat out for her. "You need that, silly." She shooed him off, picking up a large blanket style scarf, deep red like a Christmas bow. She draped it over her neck and settled it in place.

"You'll freeze." Shades stated, shrugging on the coat. If he'd learned anything tonight, there was absolutely no use in arguing with Lyla Brandon.

"Naw," She insisted, pulling on a pair of leather gloves. "I've got you." She gave him a wink.

"Me?" Shades asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, crossing his arms.

Lyla nodded, stepping into his space. She leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She started to release him when suddenly he responded, wrapping her up in his arms, pressing his mouth more firmly to hers. The kiss deepened and Lyla felt herself more than heard herself moan, for the blood rushing in her ears was almost deafening. "You." Lyla breathed when they separated. She took a step back and offered him his shades from the coffee table.

Shades was falling in deep with her. Part of him cared, trying to be rational about the other part was very content free falling off this cliff until the morning light. Free falling it was. "Shall we?" He quipped, sliding on his shades, unlocking the door and ushering her out into the hall.

Once the pair was out of the club, Lyla stood on the opposite side of the street to stare at the marquee. She had no idea her name was on it. "You do this?" She asked Shades, pointing to the sign.

"Maybe." Shades admitted, crossing his arms, watching her stare at her name in lights.

Lyla squealed a little, hugging herself. Her name. On the marquee. Her name, in lights. Granted it was a just a local club, but it was still a milestone. "Thank you." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She was getting bolder with touching him.

He didn't really mind, not that he'd ever confirm it.

"Which way, sweetness?" Shades prompted, trying keep his usual cool exterior intact.

"Like you don't know." Lyla teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street with her.

Shades didn't do hand holding. He fell into step beside her and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Guilty." He snarked back. He had researched where she lived just to make sure she was safe. He hadn't actually been there, well, he hadn't been inside. Yet.

She lived a block south from Pop's Barbershop. He was glad she lived so close to 'Switzerland'. It just meant things were a little calmer in the area. "Top floor," She stated, "Elevator's broke." She just shrugged and started up the steps. They reached the top and went all the way down to the end of the hall. Her apartment was a small two bedroom place, but the location was awesome. Top floor, end unit, and the unit next to and below her were currently vacant. She stood at the door, watching him calculate what he could say next to get her to let him in. "Thank you for walking me home, Shades." Lyla said as she unlocked the door. She turned to find him extremely close to her. She barked a laugh, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come in, but I think I already know the answer." Shades leaned away from her just a smidge, against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. Lyla finally got the door open, took a deep breath and let Shades into her world. "Here she is, home sweet, home."

The space was immaculate. Modern and completely out of place in the rickety building surrounding it, he wasn't sure what he'd expected, but this sure wasn't it. The open floor plan held a small kitchen in the far left corner with an island, bar stools pulled up under the countertop. A studio grand piano sat against the left wall in the space probably designed for a dining room. Who needed a dining room when you could have studio space? The wood floors gleamed in the moonlight streaming in through the wall of windows on the right. It seemed the entire exterior corner of the unit was made of glass. Her furniture was soft, supple leather all in neutral colors. She'd accented the space with splashes of red and white; a throw pillow here, a vase there. A mid sized flat screen TV sat on a low console, with a black lacquered finish that matched the end tables, and bookshelves. An antique tufted ottoman sat in front of the sofa, looking rather inviting after such a long day. Suddenly something brushed against his ankle causing him to palm the butt of his gun. He looked down to find a black cat circling his feet. Deciding to take his chances, he let go of his gun and picked the creature up. It's paws were pure white, pink nose quivering while it looked at him with big green eyes. The cat studied him, then put its front paws on his chest and headbutted his chin, it's purring vibrating its whole body.

Lyla dropped her scarf and jacket on the back of one of the high backed barstools. She kicked off her boots and went to put them by the door when she found Shades with her cat, Mo.

"I see how it is, Mo." She teased, ruffling the kitty's head. She reached under the cat to finish unbuttoning Shade's coat. His eyes were almost unreadable. He seemed to be enjoying the welcome to her home, she wondered if he had any pets. Probably not. With the buttons undone, he shrugged his shoulders a little so she could pull the coat off. She hung up his and hers in the closet and deposited her boots before shutting the door. She went to the kitchen and turned on the recessed lighting below and above the cabinets, not wanting to break the mood too much.

"What's your poison?" She asked, turning to her liquor cabinet. The glass front allowed her to see all the bottles at once. She thought it looked stylish.

"Scotch, neat." Shades drawled, setting the cat down, and brushing the fur off his suit coat.

"Coming right up." Lyla nodded, taking down her bottle of Three Wood. She poured a couple fingers in two glasses and capped the bottle, placing it back in the cabinet. She turned to bring Shades his glass, to find him standing at the window wall, gazing out over the city. Mo circled her legs now, she handed Shades his glass and set hers down on the coffee table before scooping up the creature.

"Momma is working on getting laid, Mo." She informed the cat, scratching her ears. "You need to leave the adults alone for a while, go find something to chase. Scram." She set the cat down, and she rubbed up against her ankles once, then disappeared into the darkness of the apartment. She picked her glass back up and smelled the contents before take a sip.

Shades chuckled to himself, taking another sip of the exquisite scotch. The girl knew her whisky. He watched her steal glances his way, all the while trying to remain calm and collected. He finished his glass and set it down on the ottoman, settling himself on her sofa, extending his arm out along the back after undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

Lyla watched him in the reflection of the glass. He settled on her sofa like it was completely natural, like he'd done it a million times. This was just too good to be true. She should be screaming, pushing him out, or at least running away, never looking back. She should be returning to Brooklyn. She accomplished her mission, get the MC connected to Diamondback. She should just return to her job at the auto repair shop, and her floundering music career. Now there was a man standing in the way, offering her a glimpse into his world, even if just for a night. She'd always wanted adventure, constantly living at a dangerous, breakneck speed.

She whirled around to face him, his glasses were gone again, this time she saw them sitting next to his now empty glass on the coffee table. She swallowed hard, "I'll get you a refill."

Shades leaned down, grabbing her wrist before she could encircle the glass with her fingers. "Not necessary." He gave her a small smile, then tugged her down so she straddled his lap. "Momma was working on getting laid, remember?" He teased, running his hands up her thighs to her hips.

Lyla was certain her face was as red as the throw pillow next to them on the couch. "You volunteering?" She quipped, pretending she meant for him to hear her scold her cat.

He smirked, fingers tangling in her hair, bringing her face close to his. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. All thought fled as inched his hand under her shirt, she obliged him, sliding it up and over her head, tossing it away. Their lips separated to let her shirt come off, and she suddenly found herself feeling a little shy. His gaze looked like he wanted to devour her. She'd only ever seen a few men look at other women that way, they never looked at her quite that way.

Shades watched as Lyla mentally fought to stay where she was. Not every woman he'd been with deserved this kind of attention. Most of the time it was mere convenience, more than physical attraction. Nothing with Lyla was about convenience. In reality, he should be staying as far away from her as possible. Mixing business with pleasure was the chief cardinal sin of the crime world. While there was often pleasure available to him, he'd yet to feel this possessive about a woman.

His hands continued to roam her torso, settling for a moment to cup her breasts, "Fuck," Lyla swore, biting her lip.

"We'll get to that." Shades quipped, his voice a little more unsteady than he'd care to admit. He ducked his head a little to press kisses to her collarbone.

Lyla felt like she was on fire. She couldn't control the sounds coming from her throat with his lips on her skin. Her hands came up from his shoulders to wrap around his closely shaven head, nails scratching at his scalp, earning a deep moan from his chest. She smoothed her hands down his neck to his collar and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He leaned forward helping her first strip off his suit coat. Then he stood up, taking her with him. He set her down on her feet and finished ridding himself of his dress shirt.

"So many layers," Lyla mused, watching as he pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing his bare chest to her. He stepped forward and scooped her up again, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. It was Shades' turn to groan at the skin to skin contact, nipping at her collarbone. He carried her down the small hallway past the bathroom to what he hoped was the master bedroom. This room was just as immaculate as the rest of the apartment. The room held a plush full size bed, matching nightstands and headboard. A chest of drawers and vanity table sat in the far corner by the window. A full length mirror gleamed in the corner, revealing how well they fit together already. Lyla clung to his frame, his face buried in her neck. He leaned down and deposited her in the middle of the bed, she reached over and tapped the lamp once, a lamp in the opposite corner also came on, giving the room a soft, warm glow.

"Didn't peg you for a 'lights on' kinda girl..." Shades teased, his voice rough with desire. She leaned up and reached for his belt buckle, tugging the leather apart. He slid off the bed, so he could finish stripping his pants off. He watched her squirm under his gaze, clutching at the sheets.

Lyla was having trouble focusing on anything but the sweet thrumming in her veins. The man before her had her writhing under just his gaze. What would happen when he touched her? She began undoing her own belt, but Shades crawled onto the bed to do it for her. She lifted her hips as he slid the offending article off her body. He kissed the inside of her foot, all the way up to her inner thigh, all the while she clutched at his head, nails digging into his scalp.

"Easy, sweetness." Shades marveled at the undone creature before him. "I haven't even touched you yet."

"Please," Lyla whimpered, hips arching off the bed. Touch her he did. Throwing her over the edge twice before joining them to pursue the summit together.

Afterwards, Lyla rolled out of bed and padded down the hall to her bathroom. Shades collapsed in the sheets, willing his breathing to return to normal. Not a cuddler. Hmmm. He glanced at the clock - 1:12am. Maybe she was just getting ready for sleep. He hadn't given her much chance for that when they arrived. After cleaning up and finding his boxers, he slid back into the bed for a few minutes of shut eye.

Lyla stared hard into the mirror for a few minutes after splashing some cool water on her face, getting ready for sleep. She returned to find Shades softly snoring in the middle of her bed, at least he managed to pull his boxers on and take care of the protection they'd used. She gently pulled the sheet up over him, settling the covers around him. He looked so relaxed, so at peace. The stark contrast of his awake and asleep state brought tears to her eyes. She realized this must be what she looked like at the piano or on stage. It was at least how she hoped she looked. She decided to go and pick up the clothes they'd strewn around her apartment. Shades had an impeccable wardrobe and image to uphold, it wouldn't do for him to be wrinkly, even on the trip home. She gathered his clothes, hanging them up next her vanity. After sliding back into bed, she tapped the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Thank you for joining the adventure! Let's see what Harlem has in store for this budding relationship. There's a tough road ahead, and it gets bumpy quick..._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	4. Side To Side

**Luke Cage (Netflix Original) Shades/OC**

 **Gangsta**

 _Previously…_

 _Lyla stared hard into the mirror for a few minutes after splashing some cool water on her face, getting ready for sleep. She returned to find Shades softly snoring in the middle of her bed, at least he managed to pull his boxers on and take care of the protection they'd used. She gently pulled the sheet up over him, settling the covers around him. He looked so relaxed, so at peace. The stark contrast brought tears to her eyes. She realized this must be what she looked like at the piano or on stage. It was at least how she hoped she looked. She decided to go and pick up the clothes they'd strewn around her apartment. Shades had an impeccable wardrobe and image to uphold, it wouldn't do for him to be wrinkly, even on the trip home. She gathered his clothes, hanging them up next her vanity. After sliding back into bed, she tapped the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness._

 **Chapter 4: Side to Side**

Shades gasped awake, blinking into the pitch darkness. The bed beneath him was a hell of a lot more comfortable than he remembered the couch being. He'd been dreaming about sleeping with Miles Brandon's daughter, Lyla, when suddenly his hands came away from her covered in blood. The dream warped from pleasure to pain as she bled out and he was powerless to stop it. He sat up, slowly scraping a palm down his face, trying to erase the image from his mind. He chanced a glance over at the other side of the bed. Blonde curls peeked out from under a mountain of covers. Slowly he peeled back the sheets to make sure the blood had been just a dream. To his relief, the sheets were clean. He left her in bed and went to use the facilities. The clock on the wall read, 5:25am. The sky had just began to lighten again, and he knew he shouldn't be here when she woke up. Shades Alvarez didn't stay the night. He saw his suit hanging on the hooks by her vanity table when he got up to use the bathroom. He prayed she was still asleep when he returned for it.

A soft click in the kitchen had him on high alert. He crept down the hallway, exit strategy abandoned for the moment, only to be greeted by the delicious aroma of fresh brewed coffee. Automatic coffee maker. Piano music began to play from the bedroom and he heard a grunt and a smacking sound. The music stopped. Damn. Lyla was awake. He crept back down the hallway to the bedroom to find the huddle of covers had moved and Lyla lay on her back, arm thrown over her head. He leaned against the door jamb, waiting for her alarm to go off again. He began to replay the night they'd had together. She was an absolute animal. Every limit he pushed, she was right there with him. He hadn't been with an equal in the bedroom before. If it wasn't so damn satisfying, he'd probably be a little spooked.

Soft piano music began to invade Lyla's peaceful dream. She was watching Shades test a new gun she'd given him for Christmas. Growing up in the MC fostered a love for weaponry, so she'd picked him up a real beauty, a Berretta 92 FS Inox, stainless. Superior grip and comfort all while being the most dependable pistol on the market.

The music got louder until she realized it was her alarm. "Fuck," She swore softly, reaching behind her for her phone.

"Again?" Shades teased from his place by the door.

Lyla froze. She didn't expect him to still be there. Granted, her alarm went off at 5:30am everyday and they hadn't tumbled into bed until around 1am, but she didn't peg him for a stay after a lay kind of guy. "I didn't kick you out?" She snarked back, sitting on the side of the bed, pushing her wild curls out her face.

Shades watched as she slid out of bed, stretching up then reaching for the floor. "Mind if I use your shower?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Not at all," Lyla smirked, taking a few steps so she stood right in front of him."If you're still in there when I get back from my run, I"m sending _you_ the gas bill." She poked him playfully in the chest.

"Deal." Shades murmured, as she leaned in for a soft kiss.

45 minutes later Lyla returned from her run to an empty apartment. She really didn't expect him to be there when she returned anyway. She'd gone an extra mile, hoping her extended absence would give him time to disappear. Mo wasn't anywhere in sight, usually she was begging to be fed when Lyla returned from her morning workout. Toeing out of her running shoes, she called, "Mo?" She crept toward the kitchen, " Mo, baby, where are you?" She heard the tinkling of cat collar against her metal cat bowl. Shades fed her cat. "Figures," Lyla teased, running her hand over the cat's back.

Lyla cleaned up and settled at the piano, working on her set for the following evening. A track she really thought would be received well was _Drag Me Down_ by One Direction. She wasn't usually a fan of pop music, but this song was pretty malleable in the style department. This made it perfect cover material for the club. Saadiq said he'd help her with the stylizing. He was supposed to stop by around 1 to go over it. Since he was such a prominent artist in the area, she gladly accepted his help. Mo settled on top of the piano, bathing in a sunbeam. The hours flew by until a knock at her door brought her back to reality. "Coming!" She called, rushing over to the door.

Saadiq stood outside Lyla Brandon's apartment door. He was completely aware of the fact that she'd gone home with Shades last night. It really wasn't any of his business, he knew she came from the life. It made sense she'd find someone who was so entangled in it. He was just glad she'd taken him up on his offer. He admired her creativity and passion to push the envelope when it came to music. Lyla opened the door and let him in.

"Thank you for coming Saadiq." Lyla gushed. "This really means a lot." She led him over to the piano after taking his coat and hat. "Water?" She asked, pouring two glasses from the pitcher on the counter.

"Sure," Saadiq took the glass she offered. "Thank you." He glanced around the apartment. "Nice digs, Ly."

Lyla blushed, "Thanks." She sighed, heading for the piano. "Shall we?"

The next hour and a half Saadiq listened to Lyla kill it on vocals. He brought his laptop to record her and to also try some beats and effects behind her so they could put together a live track.

As he was packing up, Saadiq asked, "Where did you learn to sing?"

Lyla smirked, "Tisch." She knew he expected her to say Juilliard. Her vocal stamina was definitely due to formal training.

Saadiq laughed, "I thought for sure you'd say, Juilliard." He zipped up his bag. "Good to know you're not just a self taught talent, having some professional training really helps in this business."

Lyla nodded. "I'm sure my voice would have been ruined by now." She gathered their glasses and put them in the sink. "I can't tell you how many shady clubs I played where their sound system was shit. Opera training really came in handy." She gave him a wink.

"I bet it did." He checked his watch. "Almost time for me to go warm up for rehearsal. You coming tonight?"

"You go on at 9, right?" She asked, walking him to the door.

"9:30," He corrected.

"Then I'm there." She answered with a smile, handing him his coat and hat.

Saadiq raised an eyebrow, "You got a hot date or something?" He shrugged on his coat.

Lyla swung the door open only to reveal Shades standing on the other side of it.

"Or something," Shades drawled, taking off his shades. "Saadiq." He gave the man a nod.

"Shades." Saadiq answered then turned to Lyla. "See you later, Ly." He slung his bag over his shoulder and with one last concerned look, he left.

Lyla stepped back from the door to go close up the piano and clean up the music strewn everywhere. She heard the door shut and the dead bolt hit home. She could feel Shades behind her, so she turned to face him. "Saadiq was here to work on-"

"Music," Shades finished for her, bending down to pick up a few pieces of sheet music she missed. "Saadiq mentioned wanting to work with you to Cottonmouth." He handed her the papers, "One of the reasons Cottonmouth asked you to play HP again. 'Diq said you were flawless. He wanted to learn from you, keep himself sharp."

"Seriously?" Lyla's jaw dropped. She was so taken back by the complement, she almost forgot that Shades was in her apartment for the second time that day. She took a quick breath, "Why are you here, again?" She asked, setting the music down in neat stack on the piano.

Shades shifted, uncrossed and recrossed his arms. "Cottonmouth is looking for a kid named Chico."

"Chico?" Lyla repeated, "That's the kid who ran with Dante, the bartender at HP." Dante was dead. The whole ordeal caused the guns to be seized by the police and the money from the deal was in the wind. She turned away from him, trying to fit the pieces together. "So it was an inside job." She concluded. "Damn."

Shades knew she'd figure it out sooner or later. "Just three kids that got a crazy idea to screw over their boss." He sighed, "Rumor has it, Chico works at Switzerland."

Switzerland, aka, Pop's Barbershop. She'd walked by a few times since her arrival in Harlem. Pop welcomed her to the neighborhood, invited her in for a cup of coffee and assured her his place was neutral territory, Switzerland, if you will. If she ever needed help, he was there for her. Little did he know she was getting in deep with a known felon.

"Smart kid," She scoffed. Shades raised an eyebrow. "I mean," She continued, "If I was gonna steal Cottonmouth's money, I'd run for neutral territory too."

"Drop by and check in with Pop." Shades instructed, checking his watch. "Better get a move on, shop closes for Pop's afternoon siesta in 30 minutes."

"Just like that." Lyla mused, rolling her eyes. 

Shades sighed through his teeth, "Just like what?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She was back in the game, that's what. "Nothing, nevermind." Lyla bit back. "I'll drop by."

Shades pursed his lips together. He'd done a little leg work to understand his latest muse a bit better. She was a phenomenal intelligence asset for the MC after she returned from University. Her beauty helped her get in the door, and her sharp wit kept her alive.

"I'll watch your back." He offered, stepping towards her.

"Not necessary." Lyla shrugged him off, heading towards her bedroom.

Deciding against pursuing her for the moment, Shades pulled out his phone, dialing Cottonmouth.

"She's in." Shades murmured, stripping off his shades and wiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Good. Watch her back." Cottonmouth answered. "Get her to establish a line of communication so Pop will inform Lyla when Chico shows up so we can grab him and my money."

"Sounds like a plan." Shades nodded. The call was disconnected.

Shades pocketed his phone. "Lyla?" He called. No answer. He crept toward the bedroom, not wanting to piss her off. "Sweetness?" He tried again, when suddenly he was hit with a cool blast of air. He rushed into the bedroom to find the large window that led out onto the fire escape wide open. He could hear the faint telltale retreating 'click, click' of Lyla's boots over the squeak of the fire escape swinging back into place. "God Dammit." He didn't have a choice but to follow her out the window. With the elevator broke, this was by far the fastest way to get to her. He touched down on the pavement in time to see Lyla disappear around the corner of the next building up the block. He jogged a little, thankful he had the obnoxious habit of wearing tennis shoes instead of dress shoes for this little exercise. He rounded the corner in time to see Lyla walking down the steps of Pop's barbershop. She had changed from her yoga like clothes to skinnies, ankle boots and her moto jacket. He would have been impressed if he wasn't so miffed she ditched him. She probably saw it as payback for asking her to do the errand in the first place.

Lyla knew Shades would follow her, but she needed for him to see she could handle a simple intelligence jaunt by herself. She pushed open the door to Pop's and was greeted with a chorus of cat calls and whistles. "Awww, guys!" Lyla squealed. She hadn't told Shades, but she had hung out here for a few afternoons after her first gig at HP. Pop felt like a father to her, and Luke, like an older brother. Pop had been the one to cut her hair.

"You playing tonight, Ly?" Luke, usually a dishwasher at the club, but had bartended her first night, asked her.

"No," Lyla shook her head, "Saadiq is though. I'm on tomorrow night."

"I actually have the night off tomorrow, might have to drop by to listen." Luke smiled.

"That'd be great!" Lyla smiled back, then she took a deep breath. "I was just coming by to say how sorry I was." She sighed, "I heard about Dante." Pop and Luke exchanged a look that told her she wasn't the first person to inquire about the boy. "Everyone at the club was talking about it and I wanted to come by and see if I could do anything." Lyla continued, coming over to give Pop a hug.

He accepted with a nod, "Sweetie, the only thing we can do is protect this neighborhood." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I heard Chico was with him," Lyla continued, "Is he okay?" She swallowed, "I talked to his Momma, She lives in a flat on the ground floor of my building. She's in absolute hysterics."

Luke and Pop exchanged a look. She could tell they were deciding if they could trust her or not.

"Look, you don't have to tell me where he is, just tell me if he's okay or not?" Lyla insisted, hands out to her sides in a sign of surrender.

Luke spoke first, "Haven't heard from him."

Pop sighed, "Kid's probably hiding out, trying to stay out of the line of fire."

"I hear that," Lyla mused, giving a small smile. All three adults took a collective breath. "Well, if you see him or hear from him, tell him his Momma's on the warpath." She turned to leave the shop. "Oh, almost forgot." She turned back to face the men, "I talked to my Father." Luke and Pop exchanged a wary look. "He said the MC is staying out of Harlem." She sighed, "But, since I'm attempting to make a home here, he did say if we needed their help protecting the neighborhood, they'd be here on a dime."

"Good to know," Pop nodded, adjusting his hat.

Luke leaned on his broom handle, "Tell you what, if I hear from Chico, I'll drop you that dime."

Lyla nodded, "Thanks." She checked the clock again. "Look at that, almost time for another round at the piano." She turned to leave.

"Hey Lyla, I've got that thing you needed for your apartment." Luke gave her a meaningful look, "In the backroom."

Oh shit. Shades slipped out the back door, just before Luke entered the back room.

Lyla followed, praying Shades was suave enough to get the hell out before Luke arrived.

"Lyla," Luke sighed, closing the door, "Look, you need to know that Cottonmouth and the 5-0 were already here, looking for Chico."

"Really?" She acted surprised. "Well," She took a quick breath, "looks like we need to move fast. I do have experience in this kind of thing," She smiled, "You want help?"

"What makes you think I'll go look for him?" Luke asked, frowning a little.

"You're, 'I work two jobs and get paid under the table,' Luke Cage." Lyla scoffed, "I'd bet fifty dollars, you owe Pop one, just like the rest of us." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Of course you're gonna go look for him."

Luke scoffed. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He grinned.

"Not when you're the princess of a MC." She winked. He laughed. "Tell you what, you get a lead, I'll have your back."

"I just might take you up on it." Luke answered.

Lyla put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." She opened the back door. "See you around." She gave him a mini salute before ducking out the doorway into the alleyway.

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _ **Side to Side - Ariana Grande -**_ _I'm not a huge Ariana fan, but this song depicts the dance that Shades and Lyla are doing perfectly. They're hooking up, flirting like crazy, and getting deeper entwined all while denying it in public. Saadiq seeing Shades at her apartment was intentional by our Gangsta, he wanted to lay his claim on her, but he's doing it strategically._

 _Until next time,_

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


	5. Some Kind Of Drug

**Luke Cage (Netflix Original) Shades/OC**

 **Gangsta**

* * *

" _Lyla," Luke sighed, closing the door, "Look, you need to know that Cottonmouth and the 5-0 were already here, looking for Chico."_

" _Really?" She acted surprised. "Well," She took a quick breath, "looks like we need to move fast. I do have experience in this kind of thing," She smiled, "You want help?"_

" _What makes you think I'll go look for him?" Luke asked, frowning a little._

" _You're, 'I work two jobs and get paid under the table,' Luke Cage." Lyla scoffed, "I'd bet fifty dollars, you owe Pop one, just like the rest of us." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Of course you're gonna go look for him."_

 _Luke scoffed. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He grinned._

" _Not when you're the princess of a MC." She winked. He laughed. "Tell you what, you get a lead, I'll have your back."_

" _I just might take you up on it." Luke answered._

 _Lyla put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." She opened the back door. "See you around." She gave him a mini salute before ducking out the doorway into the alleyway._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Some Kind Of Drug**

Shades waited for Lyla to return to her apartment. He'd gone back up the fire escape, and through the still open window, shutting it against the coming winter chill. He hung his coat and suit jacket on the back of a bar stool, leafing through her extensive music collection. He pulled out a vinyl record of jazz piano instrumentals. He placed it in her record player, leaving the volume on low. Mo rubbed against his ankles again, and he obliged her, picking her up and taking her over to the sofa. He settled down, Mo in his lap, feet kicked up on the tufted ottoman. He should be returning to HP to make sure Cornell was canvassing the streets in an efficient manner. Instead he was petting a black cat in a woman's apartment whom he'd spent the night with. Things couldn't be weirder.

Lyla reached her apartment door and unlocked the three locks, faintly hearing jazz piano music from underneath the door. She pushed the door open to find Shades settled on her sofa with her cat in his lap. His dark sunglasses rested on the ottoman, along with his tennis shoe clad feet. His head was tipped back, resting against the sofa, eyes closed. She closed the door and his head snapped up. "Late night?" Lyla teased unzipping her moto jacket. They each probably only got three or four hours of sleep. She toed off her boots and padded over to the kitchen, searching for an energy boost.

"You could say that." Shades drawled, turning his head to watch her flit about the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Lyla asked, grabbing a serving tray from a cabinet. He didn't answer, so she took that as a yes. She set two glasses of water, a few pieces of fruit and some of her homemade date energy squares on it and carried it to the living room. She set the tray down on the ottoman, and settled on the sofa beside him. She picked up an apple and took a bite. He picked up a glass of water, and polished it off in one go. He set the glass down, shooed Mo off his lap and wrapped his arms around Lyla's waist, pulling her into his lap so she straddled him. "I get the distinct feeling you should be back at HP, not chilling on my sofa." She quipped, staring into his eyes.

"What gives you that idea?" Shades asked, hands running up her hips to her shoulders, fingers playing with her curls.

"Well, for one, you keep glancing at the clock." She checked the time, 5:45. "And two, you look guilty as hell."

"Guilty?" Shades questioned, "Guilty of what?" He pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"Oh I don't know…" Lyla trailed off, leaning down to press her lips to his. "Guilty of dragging me back into this life." She murmured against his lips.

"Kicking and screaming." Shades murmured back, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Lyla chuckled, "Screaming, for sure." She leaned back a little, to glance at the clock. "Seven?"

Shades nodded, "Supposed to be there to report your progress." He smirked. He knew she'd love that.

"My progress?" Lyla scoffed. "I leave the MC just to get sucked into Cottonmouth's organization." She sighed, feigning disappointment. Then she shrugged it off, "Eh, could be worse."

"How so?" He asked, playing along. His lips blazing a trail along her jaw.

"Well, for starters," She bit her lip, "I could be alone on this couch right now."

Shades pulled back to look at her flushed face, "You've got Mo." He offered. "She'd keep you company."

"Not like this, she won't." She growled, crushing her lips to his in a soul searing kiss.

Shades couldn't get enough of the way she pressed against him, as if she wanted to crawl inside his skin so they could be as close as possible. He heard a few men at Seagate talk about sex this way. He always thought they were blowing smoke. He turned and laid Lyla down on the sofa, looming above her, settling between her thighs. He leaned down to kiss her, grinding his hips against hers.

Lyla raked her nails over Shades' scalp, lifting her hips to meet his. "Fuck," She swore before she could help herself. She did always have a smart mouth. "Sorry," she breathed, a soft blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Don't be." Shades drawled back, "I like it." Lyla bit her lip, wrapping a leg around his hip, sliding her foot down his backside, while one hand slipped between them to stroke his arousal. It was his turn to curse, "Careful, sweetness." He gasped, "You keep touching me like that and I won't be able to control myself."

Lyla reached up and grabbed his chin, drawing his gaze to her own. "Don't." Shade's eyes blazed with desire. "Let go." She smirked, "I can take it." Her chin lifted when she put the 't' on it.

Things moved quickly then, he stripped off her clothes, shedding his own. It was good thing she had the thought to draw the living room curtains before settling down on the sofa with him. He turned her over, taking her mercilessly from behind. She told him not to hold back, so he didn't. He roared his completion, leaning forward and biting her shoulder where her tattoo started. She followed him over the cliff, softly whispering, "Hernan."

Shades came back to himself realizing he'd basically brutalized the woman on her own sofa. "Shit." He swore softly, pulling her into his chest. He grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and spread it over them.

Lyla's head was buzzing with immense pleasure. No man had ever quite taken from her like that. She loved it. Of course she enjoyed having the upper hand most of the time, but it was also nice to lay back and let him take what he wanted. She smiled remembering the noises he made when she'd turned over and presented herself for him. Being with him was marvelous, simple, give and take. Their exterior lives were slowly complicating themselves, strings twisting, pulling tighter together. Their moments together were a beautiful escape from that.

Shades stared down at the beautiful, crazy woman cuddled into his chest. "Hey," He breathed, watching her gaze up at him, a sleepy smile playing on her lips.

"Hey yourself." She laughed softly. She reached up a little to pull his head down for a soft kiss.

Shades sighed. "I need to use your shower again."

Lyla smiled, "You say it like it's a bad thing." She teased, stretching like a cat.

He glanced at the clock. "You joining me this time?" He asked, sliding out from under her, helping her stand up with him. The blanket fell away revealing her once more to his gaze.

"Seeing as how I need to report to General Stokes for duty," She winked, with a mock salute, "Hell yeah."

Shades just smirked and shook his head, scooping her up in arms. "You always this insubordinate soldier?" He asked, playing along.

"Absolutely." She grinned, "Rebel without a cause, baby." Shades shook his head and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

* * *

After cleaning up, Lyla dressed in an elegant, deep green sleeveless satin dress. The neckline was wide, showing off her collarbone and the bodice was snug, hugging her chest and hips. The hemline was conservative, coming to just below her knees. The sinful thigh high slit is what made Lyla buy the dress in the first place. It was nice to be sexy without having her boobs out for the world to see. She slipped on a classic pair of black pumps and returned to the living room.

Shades shrugged on his coat, stopping before buttoning it to drink in the vision before him. He swallowed hard as Lyla crossed the room. She covered his hands with her own, taking over the task of buttoning him up. "Cat got your tongue?" Lyla asked with a cheeky smile, biting her lip.

Shades' eyes smoldered, "Something like that."

Lyla chuckled, giving his chest a pat. "Wanna take mine?" She offered, pulling out her keys, letting them dangle from her forefinger.

Shades cocked an eyebrow, sliding on his dark glasses. "Tad chilly for a Harley, Lyla." He teased.

Lyla's breath caught. Not many people used her full name. She swallowed, "'72 Dodge Challenger." She answered with a smirk, "Hemi, deep purple, black leather. Fully restored by yours truly." She curtsied slightly.

Shades felt his mouth water a little. There was something extremely attractive about a woman who owned a beautiful car. He liked the mobility and autonomy of walking, but a nice car was welcome against chill that hung in the air. She rented a small garage on the other side of the alleyway. After dressing in their coats, Lyla led the way down to the street. She bent down and lifted the garage door, revealing her most prized possession. True, she was raised a biker chick, but she still loved muscle cars more.

Shades let loose a low whistle. "Hot damn." He smiled. "You weren't kidding." The paint alone was flawless, the entire car glimmered like a jewel in the fading evening light. "Keys." He held out his hand. There was no way he was letting her drive, and Lyla knew that. Shades might be second in command, but he wasn't in this relationship. Maybe that was the power she could give him, let him be in control of his personal life. Her mother did say a man who appeared to be just a follower, was usually more in control than the leader realized. Lyla handed him the keys and he backed the car out of the garage. Lyla pulled the door down and bit her lip when she found Shades holding open the passenger door for her as of to say, 'just because I insist upon having control, doesn't mean I have to be a total dick about it.'

The pair rode in comfortable silence, Lyla relaxed back against the bench seat, watching Shades enjoy piloting her car through the city. They arrived at Harlem's Paradise and he let the valet park her car. He removed his shades to stare into the young man's eyes. "Whatever happens to this car, happens to you." Shades murmured in a deadly voice. The Valet nodded his head and slid into the driver's seat.

"I'm going to see Saadiq." Lyla murmured in Shades' ear as they dropped off their coats. Shades pursed his lips and took a quick breath like he was going to protest. Instead he gave her a single nod. "I'll meet you up in VIP." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then before he could say anything she melted into the crowd.

* * *

"I see your girl is here in one piece." Cottonmouth spoke once they were alone in his office. Shades just nodded once. "Oh, c'mon. I know you hit that." He scoffed, "You can't keep your eyes off her."

Shades cocked an eyebrow. Considering he his dark glasses were still in place, Cottonmouth was just trying to provoke him. "Touche." He smirked. "She's in with Pop." He chuckled, "Fed him some line about the MC stepping in to help keep the neighborhood safe."

Cottonmouth looked wary, "Did Pop buy it?" Miles Brandon had assured him that he was working with Diamondback in other areas of New York and the eastern seaboard. Harlem was Cornell's territory, with no interference from the MC.

"Hook, line and sinker." Shades murmured, watching Lyla make her way to the VIP stairs.

"Good." Cottonmouth smirked. "She as good as she looks?" He voice dipped dangerously low.

Shades chuckled, "Better." He adjusted his jacket and collar.

"Screamer?" Cottonmouth continued, smiling good naturedly.

Shades just sighed and ignored the question, continuing to watch Lyla at the bar.

"You willing to share?" Cottonmouth asked, stepping closer to the glass window to look down at the main floor.

Shades took a step back and removed his dark sunglasses. "I don't share." His tone deadly.

Cottonmouth raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "Understood." He smirked, turning his attention back to the main floor. The opening act was just taking the stage. "I hear Saadiq is collaborating with Lyla for her set tomorrow night." Shades didn't react. "So you already know, huh." Cottonmouth mused, "Interesting."

"Tell me," Shades asked, his irritation rising, "What's so interesting, Cornell?"

Cornell frowned a little, "Just the way you let her run around," He shrugged, "If I had a woman like that I'd never let her out of my sight."

Shades shrugged. "I don't." He replaced his shades, settling them on his nose with finesse.

Cottonmouth laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Shades just smirked. He and Cornell did grow up together. They had gone separate ways, but they still did have a few pieces of their old friendship between them. Besides, it was nice to have another man jealous of his woman. His woman. Is that what Lyla was?

"You invite her up?" Cottonmouth asked, turning away from the window to go to the lounge area.

Shades nodded. "We can trust her." He answered Cornell's real question.

"I hope so," Cottonmouth scoffed, "For your sake, of course." He left his office and went to settle in the VIP lounge. Shades followed, closing the office door behind him.

* * *

Lyla took a deep breath before striding across the main floor. She was a tad nervous to be up in VIP with Shades tonight. She knew he was vouching for her trustworthiness with Cottonmouth. She also had an ace up her sleeve, Luke Cage. She was 99.9% sure that tall, dark and handsome wouldn't hate the idea of having coffee with her, even though he didn't like coffee. Luke would tell her if he found Chico, he'd most likely call for backup. If she knew anything about kids like Chico, they were scared shitless, and cocky as hell. It was only a matter of time until she was able to prove she was worth more than her velvet voice and sweet pussy.

"Welcome, Ms. Brandon." Cottonmouth said, offering her his hand. She took it, and he brought her knuckles up to his lips. "I trust Shades has been treating you well." He murmured.

Lyla bit her lip, "Please, call me Lyla." She smiled.

"Shades tells me, you're quite the little spy, Lyla." He smirked, releasing her hand.

Lyla took a deep breath to settle herself. "I chose to embrace my life as a daughter of the MC and found I had a knack for bending the truth and breaking the rules." She smiled softly, accepting the glass of champagne offered to her.

Cornell chuckled. "Now you're running away from it?" He questioned. She could tell he just wanted to understand why she wasn't in Brooklyn anymore under the MC's protection.

Lyla took a sip of the bubbly, humming in approval. "As I told you before, Mr. Stokes. Life in the MC doesn't allow for creative expression. I'm here to follow my own path and make a name for myself. Now you can decide if that's going to be just on stage, or if you'd like me in your corner off of it as well." She winked, settling into her seat a little more. The opening act had begun.

Cornell studied her for a moment. "Well, well." He chuckled. "You are quite the woman, Lyla." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "When you grow tired of your little rendezvous with Shades, I'll have you in any corner you please." He leaned away to lock eyes with her. She could see desire flickering in their depths.

Lyla smiled coyly, bit her lip and nodded. This was definitely a dangerous game she was playing. She glanced over at Shades. He looked carefully aloof, but she could tell by the tension in his shoulders he'd been listening. The game might be dangerous, but, oh, it was so much fun.

* * *

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _Long time, no update! I'm quite embarrassed by how long it has taken me to update this fic. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys rock. I'm looking at updating this once a month. I've hit the busy season in my work and with the weather breaking, time to write is becoming scarce. Here's to all the multiple fic writers out there. I got no idea how you do it! LOL._

 _xoxo_

 _Lumora The White_


End file.
